Frenchy
Frenchy is one of the main characters in Grease She is one of the members of the Pink Ladies who later go back in Grease 2, to study chemistry so she can make her own beauty products. Biography Early Life Didi Conn (born Edith Bernstein on July 13, 1951) is an American film, stage and television actress.Conn was born in Brooklyn, New York, the daughter of a clinical psychologist.1 "Didi" was her childhood nickname. She attended Midwood High School; her brother is opera singer Richard Bernstein. She has been married to composer David Shire since 1982, with whom she has a son, Daniel Shire, who has been diagnosed with autism. Conn is also stepmother to Matthew Shire, a Los Angeles screenwriter. Appearance Frenchy Is a slim young woman with an average height, a slightly peach skin tone, brown eyes and a afro like blonde hair, her first outfit was seen on the beggining of the movie with Sandy Olsen .which was a green shirt with long a long skirt. her second outfit was a stereo pajama wear seen while the Pink Ladies are on their sleep over. the third outfit was in the " Dance- Off " wearing her Pink Ladies jacket,inside orange underwear and a long green skirt. and the last outfit were worn in the " rydell carnival which was a shirt like and a long brown skirt. she is always seen wearing the Pink Ladies jacket Personality Frenchy is Friendly on the beggining of the movie she is seen already friends with Sandy Olsen and on Grease 2 She also welcome Michael Carrington to a brand new year in Rydell. Synopsis Frenchy arrive's in Rydell With Sandy Olsen welcoming sandy in rydell, Frenchy who considers dropping out of school to become a beautician. Oblivious to each other's presence at school, Danny and Sandy tell their respective groups the accounts of events during the pair's brief romance they sang Summer Nights .Frenchy invites the girls to a pajama party, but Sandy falls ill from trying a cigarette and drinking sandy sang Hopelessly Devoted to You. The T-Birds almost crash the party in Kenickie's Greased Lightning car. Frenchy is visited by Teen Angel who advises her to return to school after a mishap in beauty class leaves her with candy-pink hair. The school dance arrives, broadcast live on television and hosted by DJ Vince Fontaine, who flirts with Marty. Betty Rizzo and Kenickie attempt to spite one another by bringing Leo Balmudo and Cha-Cha as their dates, whilst Danny Zuko and Sandy Olsen come together. During a dance, Danny and Cha-Cha (who were once boyfriend and girlfriend) perform together and win a dance-off. Danny tries to make it up to Sandy by taking her to a drive-in theater but ends up making several passes on her, causing Sandy to flee. Meanwhile, Rizzo fears she is pregnant after missing a period and confides to Marty, but Sonny overhears and spreads the rumor which eventually reaches Kenickie who is the potential father.The race arrives, but Kenickie is knocked out by his own car door thanks to the careless behavior of his friend Putzie, so Danny takes up the challenge. He and Leo race until Leo crashes and leaves humiliated, with Danny as the victor. Sandy watches from afar, concluding she still loves Danny and decides to change her attitude and look to impress him. On the last day of school, whilst Principal McGee and her assistant Blanche sob about the departing class, the class celebrates their graduation at the fair on the school grounds. Rizzo discovers she is not pregnant after all and reunites with Kenickie. Danny has become a jock, but is shocked when Sandy appears dressed in leather and is seen smoking. In song, the two admit they love each other and reunite. The film ends with Danny and Sandy departing in the Greased Lightning car together, which then takes flight, and the pair waves goodbye to their friends. The film ends with credits in the style of a yearbook. Trivia *She has a son, with David Shire, born in 1992. *Mother of a son named Danny. *Was considered for the role of Olive Oyl in "Popeye" *She wanted to read the role of Rizzo at her "Grease" audition, but the producers decided that she was exactly right to play the part of Frenchy. *Younger brother is bass-baritone opera star Richard Bernstein. *She once attended a school play of "Grease" at Nyack Middle School (in the play, "Danny" was played by "Freaks and Geeks" star John Francis Daley). Didi signed autographs for the cast, crew and audience. *Studied mime with Tony Montanaro in the first year of his Celebration Mime Theatre. *In 2003, it was reported that she was a driving force behind a planned third Grease film. She was featured in the first two films as "Frenchie". *Executive produced a children's animated series called "Didi Delightful," which will introduce a recurring character with autism. *The mother of a son diagnosed with autism, she was named national celebrity spokesperson for Autism Speaks in 2008. She has also been a spokesperson for the National Alliance for Autism Research, now part of Autism Speaks. She has performed at benefits for Foundation for Education Children with Autism (FECA). *Daughter of a clinical psychologist. *Stepmother of Matthew Shire. *Explained in a 2003 interview why her character Frenchy disappeared about halfway through Grease 2. She said when they began filming, the script was not even finished yet, but the draft they were using still had her character in it. However, the script was rewritten once again during filming, and her character had been written out, and she was told halfway through filming that she was no longer needed. Then, during the editing process, the filmmakers ultimately decided to include Frenchy in the final cut, though they had limited footage. Didi described the filming process as "rushed, frantic, and unorganized". Gallery Grease-Frenchy2.jpg Grease Dinah-Manoff Cat-Eye-Sunglasses.bmp.jpg GREASE.Frenchy.jpg Grease-grease-the-movie-3147019-1024-768.jpg Frenchy.jpg Tumblr mflwqs0cQW1qie9yyo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflwofDUeN1qie9yyo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflwmqyodB1qie9yyo1 500.jpg Tumblr mflwg6qbzx1qie9yyo1 500.jpg L d4126d10-d5b9-11e1-a0fd-85817ba00005.jpg Grease-Frenchy.jpg Grease Didi-Conn La-Coiffury-Outfit-Frosty.bmp.jpg Frenchy-3.jpg 1161867258 pink ladies.jpg 3476-7603.jpg Grease Stockard-Channing Sandra-Dee-Nightwear.bmp.jpg Grease Pink-Ladies Sandra-Dee.bmp.jpg C480x270 47.jpg Grease Summer-Nights Fall.bmp.jpg Grease Summer-Nights.bmp.jpg L d4126d10-d5b9-11e1-a0fd-85817ba00005.jpg Grease-Frenchy.jpg Grease Didi-Conn La-Coiffury-Outfit-Frosty.bmp.jpg Category:Pink Ladies